Roja Navidad
by CornPie
Summary: Navidad trae consigo una tarea un poco ardua y agotadora: la compra de los regalos. Flaky decide hacerlo para lograr la felicidad de sus amigos, sin embargo, sufre un pequeño percance que la atrasará en su cometido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar en los momentos más inoportunos? [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** Navidad trae consigo una tarea un poco ardua y agotadora: la compra de los regalos. Flaky decide hacerlo para lograr la felicidad de sus amigos, sin embargo, sufre un pequeño percance que la atrasará en su cometido. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar en los momentos más inoportunos? One-shot

 **Roja Navidad**

La época más cándida del año había comenzado por fin. Sí, aquel periodo al que algunos con síndrome de Grinch se referían como meramente comercial, pero que aún así no se cortaban a la hora de aprovechar las compras de regalos en ofertas, así como de disfrutar los deliciosos manjares característicos de esas fechas.

Navidad, día para compartir de manera inolvidable con la familia y amigos, olvidando momentáneamente las diferencias para con el otro, obrando bien sin mirar a quien e impartiendo el espíritu navideño por doquier en todo momento oportuno o no. Exacto, de eso se trataba la Navidad. Sin embargo, y no hay porqué engañarnos, los regalos son los que en mayoría ocupan los pensamientos de toda persona desde el momento en que se libera del desvencijado escondrijo en donde otrora fue depositada la caja contenedora del futuro arbolito navideño, donde claramente, serán colocados los regalos que todos ansiamos tanto.

Y si bien se cree erróneamente que esta regla se aplica única y exclusivamente a los niños fervientes creyentes de Papá Noel, no es completamente cierto. En algún momento de la corta y larga que es la vida simultáneamente, toda persona añora recibir un presente del ya conocido hombre regordete, por más mínimo e insignificante que pudiera llegar a ser. Comentarios típicos tales como « _Me conformo con una chuchería»_ o _«Hagamos un intercambio de regalos»_ , se vuelven moneda corriente en fechas navideñas, todo sea para conseguir un puesto asegurado en la entrega de obsequios.

Hablando en términos generales, Flaky forma parte de la categoría de personas que gustan de recibir presentes, sin embargo, aún así disfrutaba más de dar que recibir, por lo que ya estando en semana de las fiestas, era la hora de realizar las nombradas compras navideñas.

La elección de los regalos en general, no se le había dificultado en demasía, sin embargo la pelirroja se tomó su tiempo debido a que los remitentes de dichos presentes eran realmente muchos, no sólo sus amigas y amigos, a esa lista se agregaban casi todos los habitantes de Happy Tree Town.

Y así, cargada hasta la médula de bolsas rojas y verdes, se dispuso a volver a su acogedor hogar. Mientras esperaba pacientemente llegar hasta el piso de abajo de aquel gran shopping mediante las escaleras mecánicas, algo llamó su atención.

El otrora agarrotado shopping con personas pululando por doquier, se observaba ahora relativamente desierto.

La chica le restó importancia a ese _pequeño_ detalle, disfrutando de la alegre melodía navideña que resonaba por todo el lugar, acallada anteriormente debido al barullo de las interminables voces que retumbaban.

Finalmente, sus pies dejaron de ser transportados por la escalera mecánica para pisar firmemente el suelo. Flaky dejó de mirar hacia abajo, y levantó la mirada.

Qué gran error.

Su cuerpo quedó paralizado presa del pánico, así como sus orbes casi se salían de sus cuencas debido a la atrocidad que estaba presenciando.

Flippy, o mejor expresado, Fliqpy, se encontraba decorando un bonito arbolito de Navidad (usurpado de alguna tienda, supuso la pelirroja) con nada menos que las tripas de algunas de las víctimas que yacían desparramadas de cualquier manera en el reluciente suelo. No, esperen, ¿eran las tripas del pobre hombre que se disfrazaba de Papá Noel para escuchar los pedidos de los ilusionados niños? Una sonrisa sádica adornaba el ensangrentado rostro del de cabellos verdes, a la par que terminaba de rodear el verde pino con aquellos chorreantes intestinos.

No aguantó más.

Del repugnante asombro y el miedo que la embargaba, no tuvo más fuerza para seguir sosteniendo las pesadas bolsas que cargaba consigo, dejándolas caer al suelo con un estruendo que lo arruinó todo.

Otro error cometido.

El militar pareció sobresaltarse, borrando su sonrisa y desviando la mirada del maltrecho árbol ensangrentado, hacia ella. Su sonrisa volvió a hacer aparición, más ensanchada que nunca.

Ahí, justo en ese momento, Flaky supo que debía correr.

Olvidando por completo los regalos regados por el suelo, ordenó a sus piernas correr con toda su fuerza, intentando aligerar la rigidez que la invadía, así como el temblor que se acrecentaba a cada paso que su entumecido cuerpo daba. Maldijo sus cálidas botas de oso.

Sabía que el hombre la estaba siguiendo a sus espaldas sin perder su rastro, oía los fuertes pasos que daba con sus bototos militares y con ellos, escuchaba llegar a la muerte. Su vista se nublaba por momentos pero el deseo de salir era más intenso, necesitaba y debía irse de ese lugar rápido, o sus intestinos colocados ordenadamente en su interior, dejarían de estarlo para transformarse en viles adornos. O le esperaba algo incluso peor.

Aquel pensamiento de su cuerpo convertido en carnicería, logró que cometiera una estupidez.

¿Quién se metería en un ascensor cuando un psicópata asesino la está persiguiendo? Ella, por supuesto. Al ver como la puerta del elevador iba cerrándose dolorosamente lento, se permitió respirar tranquila por un momento, inhaló y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire para intentar aplacar su desbocado corazón.

Dio un respingo cuando una tosca y ensangrentada mano se colaba por entre la estrecha rendija de las puertas aún no cerradas del ascensor.

El terror comenzó a manifestarse en cada célula de su cuerpo a medida que el militar abría abruptamente aquella que era su única salida.

Comenzó a chillar como una desgraciada cuando el de cabellos verdes se abalanzó sobre ella, logrando que sus gritos resonaran por todo el centro comercial debido a su vacío. Mas el poco instinto que la pelirroja albergaba en su interior, la acribilló para que así se agachara, esquivando el cuerpo del hombre que arremetía contra ella.

Bien, ahora tenía tres segundos para salir del lugar en que se encontraba atrapada en un radio de dos metros por dos metros con un loco.

Cuando estaba por perder casi toda esperanza, la onomatopeya que hace al abrirse las puertas que invitan a subir a un pasajero, fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar que debía seguir corriendo si quería salvarse. Pasó por al lado de una estupefacta persona que paralizada se había quedado prendida del militar ensangrentado. Lo que le esperaba a ese desconocido. Flaky internamente lamentó su pérdida, pero debía huir.

Corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, con las lágrimas surcando su aterrado y colorado rostro, llegó hasta las escaleras pero estas no eran mecánicas. Supuso que sería más rápido deslizarse por la baranda en lugar de bajar normalmente, y así lo hizo, con los pasos de Fliqpy resonando en su cabeza (no estando segura de si eran imaginaciones suyas o la dura realidad). Debido a eso, sus medias azabache se habían rasgado, lastimándose un poco, pero debía ignorar todo y seguir bajando.

Y entonces lo vio, con la imperturbable sádica sonrisa en su rostro, esperándola pacientemente con los brazos cruzados, a que llegase abajo, hasta él concretamente, como si el placer de descuartizarla valiera la pena esperar unos segundos.

El miedo hizo mella en ella haciéndola frenar abruptamente, la pelirroja comenzó a meditar sus posibilidades de escape: si subía nuevamente, sería demasiado lenta y en pocas zancadas él la alcanzaría. Tragó grueso. Desvió su aterrorizada mirada escarlata al gran globo en forma de nube (¿con una carita sonriente?) que pendía de lo que parecían ser hilos. Era su única opción.

Aunando todo el valor del que era posible, y agradeciendo en silencio la decoración navideña que el shopping ofrecía, lo hizo.

Importándole un comino todo, recordó que todo era mejor gritando, así podría descargar un poco del estrés y ansiedad que la invadían. Por lo que lanzando un grito de guerra, tomó un poco de carrera calculando mentalmente la distancia hasta su objetivo, corrió lo suficiente y se lanzó a aquella alegre nube, la cual tembló bajo su peso. Intentó asirse lo mejor que pudo al globo, agarrándolo de donde podía. La caída fue inevitable, aquellos hilos no estaban creados para el fin de sostener a una persona, por lo que el globo-nube se desprendió de ellos haciendo que Flaky cayera con él.

El impacto que sufrió la chica no fue demasiado fuerte gracias al, ahora pinchado, globo que recibió al suelo de lleno. Se golpeó bastante, dado que rebotar de la nube tenía sus consecuencias, pero podía seguir, más ralentizada pero podía.

Casi se hace encima cuando logró vislumbrar como Fliqpy bajaba lento y con calma las escaleras, sin dejar de mirarla con esos peligrosos orbes dorados, nunca dejando de sonreír con esa maldad característica.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, el estruendo de un cristal roto, hizo que Flaky elevara su cansada mirada hacia arriba para lograr ver a Splendid, que le dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora transmitiéndole que él se haría cargo de todo. La chica sonrió de lado antes de desplomarse en el suelo, por fin alguien había venido en su ayuda.

El superhéroe le dirigió una mortal mirada al militar, aún levitando en el aire, posó sus piernas en el gran y rígido Santa Claus que adornaba el centro del shopping para lograr impulsarse hacia el psicópata.

Error cometido por Splendid.

Flaky empezó a hiperventilar al ver como un inmenso Papá Noel iba a caer sobre ella, no pudiendo hacer nada debido al dolor y al poco tiempo del que disponía. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, y dejó que aquel armatoste la aplastara con todas sus fuerzas. La sangre no se hizo esperar, rodeando toda la gran estatua.

Y esta vez, Flaky maldijo los adornos navideños, a Papá Noel y sobre todo, a la Navidad.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Feliz Navidad a todos!

Con este Oneshot navideño, intenté rendirle honor a Happy Tree Friends, espero haya quedado bien y lo hayan disfrutado. Todavía soy nueva en esto de la acción y muertes, etc.

Tenía planeado dibujar una imagen de Flaky en la nube-globo para que se den una idea más o menos de cómo es, en realidad, lo dibujé pero no me dio el tiempo para pasarlo debidamente en digital, así que… nada, eso.

Gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
